Protect Me
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Draco's a Veela, Harry's a Dark Elf. The twins adn Blaise are together. They are all in Slytherin to protect Draco from the hordes of hormonal, horny hogwarts students.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Chapter 1

Harry was following the Weasley twins down to the Slytherin dungeons to pick up their boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Harry wasn't sure how that had started but Blaise had been tolerable to hang around with.

The dungeon was cool though it barely affected Harry; the cold never did these days. Over the holidays he had come into his inheritance, discovering he was a Dark Elf. His hair was longer and silkier, with a dark green tint to it. His emerald eyes shone brightly with power. When he'd come back Ron, Hermione and the whole of Gryffindor besides the twins and Neville turned on him. The one person he hadn't seen yet was Draco Malfoy, his rival. Truthfully he'd never had much against Draco; he knew he was a rude git but that he had to be that way because of who his father is.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by an echoing shout. The twins both turn to look at each other and then him before taking off down the hall. Following the sound they came upon the open entrance to the Slytherin common room. A large crowd surrounds the opening. Pushing their way through the two red heads and harry make it to the front. The sight that greets them causes them to stop in their tracks and their jaws to drop.

Draco Malfoy is standing on a table with his back against the wall; a terrified expression is on his face as he points his wands at the horde of students grabbing at his legs. Blaise is also on the table, standing protectively in front of his best mate and stunning students who get to close. Spotting his boyfriends and Harry he sighs in relief.

"Oi! Get over here and help me will you!" He shouts, stupefying a girl climbing onto the table. Pushing through the crowd they climb up onto the table themselves, forming a protective circle around the shaking blonde.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry shouts, casting a shield around them. A feeling in his chest is telling him to protect the scared blonde. Understanding that Draco is probably his mate Harry is furious that these people are trying to touch him.

"Draco's a Veela!" Blaise explains "They all want to shag him, whether he's willing or not!" Judging by the frightened expression on Draco's face Harry's pretty sure he's not. At that moment Snape storms into the dungeon.

"That is enough! You are all disgracing yourselves! Leave Mr Malfoy alone now!" he shouts. "CLEAR OUT!"

Wisely taking the hint the students exit the common room, still shooting lust filled looks at the young Veela. Shaking his head Snape makes his way over to the panting students still standing on the table.  
"Thank you for your assistance, are you all right Draco?" he asks, watching the twins jump down from the table. Fred grabs Blaise's waist and pulls him down as well, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before passing him over to George who does the same.

Still standing on the table Harry turns to Draco, the blonde's frantic breathing is slowing and the frightened expression is slowly filtering away.

"Are you alright?" He asks gently. Hesitantly Draco nods, taking a step forwards, his knees giving out on him. Harry quickly grabs him, holding the shaking Veela up.

"I'm okay" Draco gasps "Fuck, I'm alright, they just…oh merlin. They were going to…"Looking a little green Draco takes a deep breath before straightening.

"Thanks for keeping them away" he says before slowly climbing down of the table.

"No problem" The twins say in union. Harry hops down landing beside Draco. "If the Slytherin's act like that what is the rest of the school going to be like?" he asks. Draco pales and his eyes widen. Dropping his face into his hands he moans "Oh Merlin"

"Hmmmm" Snape hums with a calculating look in his eyes "How would you three feel about a resort?" he questions. The twins grin "We would love one, we're so sick of Gryffindor's" one answers.

Harry just shrugs "I was meant to be put in Slytherin anyway"

"You were?" Draco asks shocked, Harry flashes him a quick grin which causes blood to rise in the pale boy's cheeks.

"Wow" Fred says.

"I didn't know-"George continues.

"That the Slytherin Ice prince-"

"Could _blush_" If anything this statement causes the blush to deepen.

"Shut up" Draco says shortly, crossing his arms and pouting. Blaise snickers, leaning against George. "He uses a charm to stop it, he gets embarrassed really easily"

"Shut up!" Draco shouts, hands covering his face. Harry smiles, the blush looks delicious on Draco's fair skin.

"I think it makes you look adorable" he says suddenly, the words spilling out unchecked. The twins, Blaise, Draco and Snape all stare at him in amazement.

"Adorable?" Draco huffs indignantly "I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't do _adorable_" he spits the word out like a curse.

"Sure, whatever you say" Harry smirks "though I might be more convinced if you weren't still blushing" Draco growls at him, willing the pink hue across his cheeks to diminish.

"Alright" Snape interrupts "Enough of that. You three will be resorted. If you end up in my house, which I'm absolutely certain you will, I am appointing you four "here he includes Blaise "Draco's guardians. No one is to touch him; you are not to leave him by himself no matter what the circumstances. Understand?" The four of them nod.

"Good, now let's get to the Great Hall and get you resorted into your proper place" Following the potions master out of the common room the twins take one of Blaise's hands each, following behind Draco and Harry, creating a barrier. When they enter the great hall all conversation stop and every eye turns to the group of five. Most eyes stay glued to Draco as they move to the teachers table. Shifting uncomfortably Draco is aware of the gazes being trained on him. Sensing the blondes discomfort Harry frowns, reaching out and pulling Draco protectively to his side.

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch you" he whispers. Draco's silver eyes stare up at him in amazement. A light flush spread across his cheeks as he mumbles a thank you. Envious eyes follow the pair as they follow Professor Snape up to the podium.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, these three Gryffindor students would like a resort" he says calmly, his voice projecting around the room.

"Now Severus I'm sure these students are quite happy in the house they're already in" Dumbledore says with a frown.

"Actually Headmaster, we do want a resort and we want it now" Harry says firmly, staring intently at Dumbledore.

"Very Well" Dumbledore sighs "Krill" he calls. A house elf pops up beside him. "Please fetch the sorting hat for me" the house elf nods once, disappears before reappearing a few seconds later to hand the sorting hat to Dumbledore. The elf bows and vanishes.

"Come up here Mr Potter" the headmaster says. Pushing Draco lightly in Blaise's direction, Harry flashes him a quick smile before moving to stand before the head master. Dumbledore places the hat on Harry's head.

_Hello again Harry Potter. I see you have finally come to believe me, _the sorting hat says happily

_Yes, I wish to be in my true house, _Harry thinks firmly _I am sorry for not believing you before_

_It is forgotten, have fun with your Veela in _SLYTHERIN! The sorting hat shouts. Harry robes automatically change to the slithering house colours and crest. Removing the hat, Harry smirks at the head master before walking back over to pull Draco to his side.

The twins step up each sorting taking a few moments before the hat shouts Slytherin for them both. Grinning they step down and embrace their smiling boyfriend. The same elf appears and takes the sorting hat without a word.

The three new Slytherin's plus the two old ones take a seat at the proper table and begin eating their breakfast. Acting oblivious to all the stares being directed at them.

Sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco between him and Blaise, Fred and George across from them Harry has never felt more at home.

A/N: I know this is going really fast paced but it just came into my head. I'm struggling with the next chapter for Lovers Bite, so this is for you all in the meantime! ENJOY! Oh and please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the day went quickly, classes were boring and only interrupted by the occasional student trying to feel up Draco. Whenever an unfortunate student tried this they ended up in the infirmary, either via a furious Harry, Blaise, Fred or George.

After dinner the group headed back to the Slytherin dungeon, walking up the stairs to the dorm. A new door has appeared and on it their names are printed across it. Opening the door they step through, closing it behind them. Turning, all five cast locking, shielding and warning charms on the door. They aren't taking any chance.

Taking turns in the bathroom they are all eventually ready for bed, dressed in their pyjamas and sitting on their beds. Fred is closest to the door, with Blaise beside him and George on Blaise's other side. Harry is next and Draco is on the end, furthest from the door. Turning off the light they all settle down for the night. Harry slips into unconsciousness with the knowledge that his mate is safe near him.

A few hours later he is woken by someone shaking his shoulder. Turning his head he blinks I the darkness. Draco's scent tells him that it is his mate disturbing his sleep.

"Whatsamader?" he mumbles around a yawn. Looking over to the other side of the room, he sees that the trio have transfigured their three beds into one and are now curled around each other sleeping peacefully.

"Dray?" he asks when he receives no answer. Turning back to face Draco he blinks at the sight. Draco's eyes are glazed and he is flushed. "Hey are you okay?" he asks, sitting up slightly.

"No, I don't feel well" Draco whispers, breath hitching. Afraid that his mate is going to cry Harry gathers Draco into his arms, feeling his forehead he is worried by the heat radiating of the Veela.

"Whoa you're burning up. What happened?"

"It's a Veela thing, my magic is getting stronger and sometimes it overloads and I get like this and oh merlin, I'm going to throw up" Draco gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth. Jumping out of bed Harry quickly scoops him up and rushes him into the bathroom. Rubbing the blondes back as he heaves Harry mutters soothing nonsense in his ear.

"Oh no, not again" a sleepy voice mutters from the doorway. Turning his head Harry glances at Blaise.

"This happen often?" Harry asks, running a soothing hand up the blonde's spine. Blaise shrugs "Every now and then. When he's finished, give him that blue potion near the sink and put him back to bed he'll be fine" Blaise mutters, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Trudging back into the room he climbs on the bed, snuggling down between his boyfriends.

When Draco has finished and is simply panting in exhaustion, Harry gently picks him up and sits him on the sink. Wiping his face and flushing the toilet Harry cast a quick mouth cleaning spell.

"Here, drink this" Harry instructs softly, pushing the vile into shaking hands. Draco quickly swallows it down, grimacing at the taste. Harry watches him carefully, reaching out to catch Draco as his eyes droop, the potion lulling him back to sleep. Carrying the lithe male back into the room he sets him down on his own bed, before climbing in after him. Pulling his mate into his side he falls back into sleep.

The next morning they were all running late, quickly snagging some breakfast from the Great Hall before heading to transfiguration. The twins had come back to finish of the school year, so they could get they're Newts (though Harry knew it was really so they could be with Blaise). Sitting up the back of the classroom, they ignore the looks being shot at them.

"Traitor" Ron coughs as he walks past. A few seconds later he trips, falling face first to the ground. "Who the hell did that?!" he shouts, staggering upright. Draco is smirking as he slips his wand back into his pocket. Harry grins and bends over to whisper in his ear "Tripping Jinx?"

"Of course" the blonde says smugly before jumping up with a squeak. Standing on his chair Draco glares down at Pansy Parkinson who was sitting behind him.

"What happened?" Harry growls, standing up.

"She groped my ass!" Draco exclaims angrily. Harry growls louder, fangs and nails growing. Leaning over the desk he gets right up in Pansy's face.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Draco Malfoy is mine. You touch him you'll regret it. Hands off! He's MINE!" Harry snarls. Turning away from the shaking girl, Harry sits back down in his chair and pulls Draco into his lap. A red blush takes over Draco's face as he looks up at Harry.

"Why am I sitting on your lap?" he whispers.

"So people can't grope your ass" Harry whispers back. A smile takes over Draco's face as he pulls his equipment closer to him. Professor McGonagall walks into the room, frowning when she sees their position.

"Mr Potter, may I inquire as to why Mr Malfoy is sitting in your lap?" she says, lips pursed tightly. Before Harry can answer Draco turns to McGonagall with a pouting lips and shining eyes.

"Harry's protecting me; everyone's trying to grab at me. Please don't make me move" Draco begs, glowing slightly. Harry can see that Draco is using his allure to bend the professor to his will. Burying his face in Draco's silver hair, Harry tries to stifle his giggle.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. Stay where you are" she says slightly dazed. Draco instantly turns the allure off, slumping back into Harry's chest. Harry wraps an arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired boy murmurs in the Veela's ear.

"Y-yeah" Draco breathes, sitting up a little straighter; he grabs his quill and begins writing the notes on the board.

DINNER IN THE GREAT HALL (Yeah sorry for skipping a whole day)

"Hey Blaise" Theo Nott calls from down the table. Blaise turns away from talking animatedly with the twins and raises an eyebrow. "Party in the common room tonight" Blaise grins and nods. Slytherin parties are the best. Turning to Draco who is leaning against Harry Blaise raises his hand for a high-five.

"Party?" Harry asks, curiously.

"Yeah, Slytherin parties are the best! We get music and lights. Someone always manages to sneak in Butterbeer and Firewhisky!" Draco says happily, grinning up at Harry. Harry smiles gently down at the excited blonde.

"That's great!" Fred shouts

"Bloody brilliant!" George shouts after. Both twins lean down and plant a big smacking kiss to each of Blaise's cheeks. Dinner continues with the Slytherin house talking excitedly about the party and the other houses shooting them suspicious/envious looks. When the group is finished they head down to the dungeons, Blaise and Draco talking animatedly about what they are going to wear. Harry is following behind the two when the twins sneak up on either side of him.

"So..." one starts.

"You and Draco?" the other finishes.

"Yep" Harry grins happily "He's my mate"

"Holy-"

"Shit. Really?" Harry nods and grins wider. Walking quicker and grabbing Draco around the waist, pulling the blonde to a stop.

"Harry?" Draco asks, turning in the arms holding him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" the elf replies, before swooping down and capturing pale pink lips in a heated kiss. Draco groans and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Fred, George and Blaise watch in fascination as Harry moves his hands down Draco's back before fitting them on the curve of his bottom. Draco jumps up and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, as the taller boy pushes him against a wall.

"Wow, that's really hot" Blaise whispers. Looking over his head the twins grin, Fred grabs Blaise from behind and attacks his neck while George wraps his arms around both of them and snogs the daylight out of Blaise. A low cough breaks them apart. All five boys are breathing heavily, faces flushed and eyes dark with arousal.

"Are you going to come get ready for the party or were you planning on doing it in the hall?" Theo asks nastily, stalking back into the common room. The boys follow, Draco still being held in a Koala hold. Up in their rooms Draco jumps down as he and Blaise run to the closet and rummage around. Coming out Draco hands Harry black leather pants and a black shirt with a green dragon coiling across the front. Blaise hands two identical outfits to the twins, before diving back in to find an outfit for himself. The twins dress in black jeans and gold shirts. Draco comes out of the wardrobe in a metallic silver shirt and black leather pants, Blaise following in black trousers and a blood red shirt.

"Let's go!" Draco shouts, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to the door.

The party is in full swing when they make it down, grabbing five shots of Firewhisky the twins hand them out. Slamming his back Draco grimaces at the burn. Harry grabs him around the waist and pulls him out to dance.

About three hours later Harry is talking to the twins while Blaise and Draco are off dancing. Looking into the crowd Harry can't see his mates silver hair but he can see Blaise making his way unsteadily over to them.

"Blaise?" Fred asks, moving forwards to catch Blaise as he collapses.

"Dray…Theo…" he murmurs, eyes drooping. A drop of blood is smudged across his forehead.

"Theo has Draco?" Harry growls advancing towards the dorms. The twins follow supporting Blaise. Ahead there is a muffled scream and Harry speeds up using a blast of magic to blow open the door.

Draco is on the bed, arms tied to the headboard and shirtless. A blindfold covers his eyes and a gag muffles the sobs escaping him. Theodore Nott is sitting at the end of the bed, attempting to rip the pants off the struggling Veela. Jumping forwards Harry tackles Nott and shoves him off the bed, smacking his head against the floor with a satisfying crunch. Climbing back onto the bed Harry unties Draco's arms as George ties up Nott.

Draco can't hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears, voices are shouting and the person removing his pants disappears. When the bed shifts again he panics, flailing his arms when the ropes holding them slip away. Warm comforting arms wrap around him and the gag in his mouth is removed.

Draco sucks in a big sobbing, gasping breath. Choking on the air, he tries again. The panic is receding but only barely. A voice floats to his ears, causing his trembling limbs to relax and his frantic breathing to slow. The blindfold over his eyes loosens and is pulled over his head, bright lights stab at his eyes and he whimpers, turning his head away from the brightness. Sobs are still escaping him and tears run paths down his face.

"Shhhh, Draco, it's alright. I've got you now. Hush, you're alright. I stopped him, he won't touch you again. I'm right here" Harry soothes, rocking his mate in his lap. George comes over with a blanket, stepping back when Harry growls at him.

"Harry, it's just George. I know you're scared for your mate but Draco's going into shock, we need to keep him warm" George says calmly, slowly approaching again when Harry nods. Wrapping the blanket around the blonde he steps back, moving to help Fred hold up Blaise.

"We will deal with you tomorrow" Harry snarls in Nott's direction, standing up and walking towards their dorm. The others follow, knowing they won't be getting much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters (even if I wish I did)

Chapter 3

When Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall the next morning, he could tell something was wrong. The students, who were normally loud and shouting about their inane gossip, were quiet, voices a hushes whisper. All eyes in the hall are directed towards the Slytherin table. Casting his own gaze in that direction Severus has to keep the surprise and concern off his face. Most of the Slytherin students have their eyes down and aren't speaking. Those who have their eyes up are trying hard not to look at the group of five boys sitting at the end of the table.

Walking over in that direction, Severus observes the mostly sleeping boy. Blaise is between the twins, all three resting against each other, eyes closed and breathing deep. Draco and Harry are seated beside them, the dark haired elf hunched forwards with his arms tightly holding onto the blonde Veela, who appears to be deeply asleep. All five boys are pale with dark purple smudges under their eyes.

Heading over to the boys Severus leans down next to Harry and places a hand gently on the boys arm. Harry jerks at the touch, a low growl escaping him.

"Mr Potter, would you please explain why all feel the need to be asleep in the Great Hall?" He asks quietly. Harry eyes him calculatingly before shifting Draco over to lean against George. George stirs when he feels the weight against his other side, lifting his head he cracks his eyes open and looks down at the blonde before simply wrapping an arm around him and going back to dozing. Harry releases Draco but the blonde panics and grabs a hold of the other boy's sleeve. Severus watches as Harry leans over and whispers something in Draco's ear before brushing a kiss across the Veela's forehead. Draco lets go and curls up closer to George.

Harry stands up and follows his potions master to a secluded corner at the front of the hall, hundreds of eyes following their movements.

"Well?" Severus asks, after casting a Muffilato.

"Draco was attacked last night. By Theodore Nott, we have him tied up in his dorm. He tied Draco up and he was going to…" Harry breaks off breathing deeply "We went back to bed but Dray kept waking up because of nightmare, Blaise had hit his head and he kept throwing up. When he finished and we all started to go to sleep, Dray's Veela magic acted up again" Severus winced, he'd seen his godson when he was on a magic overload.

Surveying the exhaustion lining the boy's face Severus softens and places a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"All right, come with me. I'll deal with Nott" Leading Harry back over to the table Severus watches as Harry wakes up the others before simply picking up Draco.

"You lot are in no condition to go to classes" Severus says quietly, ordering the group to follow him out of the Great Hall.

Back down in the Dungeons, Severus takes them to his private rooms. Closing the door behind them he leads them to a separate room. Charming the bed in the room to expand he tells them to climb in. The boys do so without complaint.

Looking through his potions cabinet he comes back with 5 doses of Dreamless Sleep Draught. Passing them out to the boys, he makes sure they swallow it all. It takes less than 3 seconds for the boys to all find a comfortable position and fall into a restful sleep. Leaving the room he closes the door behind him, casting a charm to alert him any one wakes.

Draco wakes up cocooned in warmth, arms wrapped around him and a heart beating under his head. The bone deep exhaustion he had felt before had receded slightly, though his eyes still felt heavy and tired. Wiping a hand over his eyes he moves himself up, struggling with the arms wrapped around him. Once sitting up he smiles softly down at Harry and runs his hand through dark hair. Harry sighs in his sleep, cuddling closer to his mate.

The door opening startles him, looking over in that direction he sees his godfather walking in carrying a jug of water. Nodding to Draco he sets the jug on the night stand before conjuring a seat for himself beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asks the blonde softly. Draco's gaze flits to Harry before looking back at his professor.

"I'm alright. Tired. Scared" the Veela says softly. Nodding Severus pours a drink for both himself and his godson.

"As to be expected" then with an inclination of his head towards the other four boys on the bed, he raises his eyebrows. Draco blushes deeply.

"I know it's weird but Blaise is my best friend and the twins are cool, probably the only Wesley's I can stand."

"What about Potter?" Severus asks, curious as to the answer.

"I don't know. He makes me feel safe for some reason; I like being around him and touching him and him touching me. And I know everyone thinks I hate him, but I really don't I was just angry because he turned me down and I'm a jealous spoilt brat and don't like not getting what I want" Draco finishes with a pout. Snape shakes his head fondly at his godson.

"Yes, so I am aware" he drawls. Draco flushes and then starts when the arms around his waist tighten, almost crushing his middle. Placing both his hands on Harry's arm he squeezes the limb gently.

"Harry?" attempting to turn his upper body to see the other males face he grimaces at the uncomfortable position before gasping in shock as Harry bolts upright.

Harry growls as his eyes scan the room. Holding Draco protectively to his chest he looks for threats. His mate and the three others on the bed are his to protect. Snarling at the man seated at the foot of his bed he tries to determine if he is a threat or not.

A calming hand runs down his cheek, cupping the side of his face. Turning his head, he nuzzles the smooth skin, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Harry? It's okay. It's just professor Snape. He's not going to hurt us" Draco's velvety voice washes over him, allowing sensible thought to return. Glancing apologetically at the Potions Master he turns back to Draco. Gently forcing the blonde onto his back he runs his hands through soft hair and over each limb and torso. Checking to make sure his mate is unarmed and in one piece.

"Harry I'm fine" Draco reassures, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the dark haired male. Sitting up Harry pulls the blonde into his lap, the movement causing one of the twins to awaken. Groaning Fred untangles his arm from around Blaise's waist and rubs his eyes. As though sensing his twin's awareness, George shifts, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Merlin, I'm starving" he groans.

"Dinner is about to start" Snape interrupts. Eyes snapping to the professor George and Fred grin.

"Were you watching us sleep?" Fred asks with a grin.

"I think you were" George supplies

"That's very creepy"

"And kind of perverted" The twins grin as Snape shakes his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Why I ever thought putting you two in my house would be a good idea is beyond me" he mutters before standing.

"Wake Mr Zabini, make yourselves presentable and come to the great hall for dinner" he orders before exiting the room, robes swishing behind him.

As the twins wake Blaise, Harry climbs out of bed and pulls Draco with him. Casting mouth cleaning and freshening charms on them both he cradles Draco in the circle of his arms.

_No one will ever touch him again, _he swears to himself.

When the other three are ready they leave the rooms and head to the Great Hall. Upon entering they are all aware of the whispering and thousand pairs of eyes trained on them. Holding Draco close to his side and glaring threateningly Harry moves them all over to the Slytherin table once seating he positions the blonde in his lap. Piling their plates they dig in.

Across the hall at the Gryffindore table Ron, Hermione and Ginny are glaring at the group of five. Looking up Draco catches their glares. Locking gazes with each of them he smiles before poking his tongue out at them. Catching the expression and childish gesture Harry follows his mates gaze and laughs loudly at the affronted looks on the faces of his former friends. Ginny's face flushes an unattractive bright red as her glare intensifies. Turning Draco in his lap he pulls the blonde into a bruising kiss.

Draco gives a muffled gasp, mouth opening under his. They separate a few moments later to most of the Great Hall gawking at them. Blushing bright red Draco turns his face and hides it in Harry's neck.

"I hate you" he mutters, mortified. Chuckling Harry rest his chin on Draco's head.

"No you don't. You love me" Harry teases him.

"Maybe" Draco teases back, burying his face in Harry's neck again. A wave of happiness flows through Harry. Grinning like a tool he presses a kiss to Draco's forehead.

A/N: I am so sorry this took forever for me to update. I'm thinking of starting another story, leave a review with which one you would like to read.

Draco/Harry/Blaise: Harry is different after the war and Hermione and Ron drop him. Luckily Draco & Blaise are there to pick up the pieces.

Draco/Charlie: Draco is dating Harry but when Harry cheats on him with his best friend Blaise he runs away. To Romania. With a large, red haired Dragon Tamer.

Draco/Twins: Tom Riddle and Harry rule their own part of the wizarding world. Two of their lieutenants, Fred & George Weasley, stumble across an ethereal blonde who may be more than he seems.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Chapter 4

A few days later the group of five are sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Other than a few people ogling the blonde, there had been no futher incidents of groping. Especially after word of what happened to Theodore Nott. He had been expelled and sent to Azkaban, attempting to rape a Veela is a criminal offence.

Draco was once again sitting on Harry's lap, the brunette feeding him bits of fruit. Laughing he wipes a bit of juice of his chin with a napkin. When Harry brings another piece of apple up to his mouth, he moves his head to the side, burying it under the Elf's chin.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he mumbles. Harry puts the fruit down and pulls Draco's face around to look at him.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat much"

"I'm sure" Draco grins reassuringly and places his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry starts eating his own breakfast, laughing when Fred draws a line of syrup across Blaise's cheek.

"Eww, Fred. Now my face is all sticky" Blaise complains, reaching for a napkin. George grins at his twin over their boyfriends head and reaches across to pull Blaise's face near his. Harry and Draco snicker as George licks a line up the dark skinned boys face, cleaning away the trail of syrup. Blaise blushes a deep red and grins madly at him, pulling the redhead into a kiss. Fred watches them for a few seconds before he begins to feel left out and grabs Blaise out of his brother's grasp.

Taking his mouth in a kiss he pulls back and glares at his brothers flushed face.

Draco is just about to point out that it's not fair to Blaise to be yanked about like a ragdoll when the Great Hall door's swing open and Lucius Malfoy stumbles in.

The blonde haired man is covered in blood and sways unsteadily as he gazes around the hall. The shocked silence is broken by Draco launching himself over the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables to land in front of his father.

"Dad?" he asks, reaching out a hand to his father. Lucius blinks at him for a moment, not seeming to realise who he is talking to.

"Draco?" the elder Malfoy questions, reaching out hesitantly to touch his son's shoulder "You're alive?"

"WHAT?" Draco gasps in shock "Of course I'm alive! Who the hell told you otherwise?"

"Narcissa" Lucius murmurs, gazing in awe at Draco "Oh my boy, my son, you're alive" and with that the blonde haired man collapses, legs giving way beneath him.

"Dad?!" Draco drops to his knees besides his father and pulls his head into his lap. Turning his head he seeks out his mate and gives of a distressed whine. Immediately Harry is at his side, sliding an arm around him and soothing him with gentle touches.

Rocking his distressed mate Harry tries not to think too hard about the blood seeping into his clothes. Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill him before but he can't seem to care at the moment. Lucius is his mate's father and it's clear Draco loves and needs him.

A black robe moves into his view as Professor Snape crouches beside them.

"Harry, I'm going to levitate Lucius and move him to the Infirmary. I need you to get Draco to let go" Severus explains quietly, all the students in the hall straining to hear what the potions master is saying.

Draco is currently crooning at his father, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. His father and Severus where the only ones to ever show him affection as a child. Narcissa was barely aware of his existence. He had gotten his Veela genes from his father so his Veela side recognised him as his only Parental Figure. Seeing his father in this state was making his heart hurt and the only reason he wasn't on the floor sobbing in hysterics was the reassuring presence of his mate at his side.

"Draco?" Harry murmurs gently, frowning when he gains no response "Dragon, Severus needs to move your father to the infirmary to heal him. You need to let go okay?" when Draco whines in distress and clutches his father tighter Harry sighs and wraps his arms around him tighter. Nodding at Severus they move in tandem, Harry yanking Draco backwards, forcing him to lose his grasp on his father and Severus levitating the elder blonde up and out the door.

Draco lets out a cry and turns to throw his arms around Harry, sobbing into his neck.

"Shhhh, calm down Dragon. It's going to be okay." Harry rubs his mates back before simply picking him up and carrying him out.

"She…she told him I was d-dead. W-why would she d-do that?" Draco cries into his neck. As they move through the halls, heading towards the infirmary, Blaise and the twins move up behind them, closing rank to protect their backs.

"Dragon, if I take you in to see your Dad, you're going to have to stay calm or Madame Pomfrey will kick us out, okay?" Harry asks, tipping Draco's face up to look at him. His heart breaks at the tears on his mates cheeks. Dipping his head he uses his tongue to lick away the tears, purring at the sweet taste.

He smiles in relief when Draco giggles slightly at the ticklish feeling.

"Okay, I-I'm alright" the blonde finishes off with a sniffle, burrowing deeper into Harry's arms. Walking through the Infirmary doors he turns to the Fred, George and Blaise.

"Keep everyone out unless they are seriously injured. Don't tell anyone what happened please"

"Our lips-"

"-are sealed" The twins state, taking guard stances outside the infirmary doors, Blaise leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

Madame Pomfrey and Severus are both leaning over a still figure, the mediwitch waving her wand in complicated patterns and Severus pouring potions down a slack throat.

Draco whimpers as Harry carries him over and sits them both down on a chair. Madame Pomfrey glances at them but makes no more to force them to leave.

Finally after over an hour the mediwitch and potions professor step back, wiping sweat off their brows. Madame Pomfrey pulls a blanket up of Lucius and heads off to her rooms, sighing in exhaustion. Walking over to the two mates' he pulls up a chair and collapses in it.

"He's going to be okay" Severus sighs, smiling slightly when his godson gives whoop of joy and kisses Harry. "He had a lot of broken bones, internal bleeding, mental and physical trauma. Prolonged exposure to the crutiatus curse." Here Severus pauses hesitantly.

"Draco, do you know if your mother is your fathers mate?"

The blonde Slytherin pauses and looks at him with a look of concentration on his face.

"He said she was and she said she was but I don't think she was" he answers in a rush. When Severus raises and eyebrow at him he flushes.

"Sorry, I asked about it one time and they both got really angry" he answers his godfathers unspoken question.

"Why didn't you think they were Mates?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Well, I read in some books that I should feel like she was a Parental figure, one of my bearers but I don't. It's like she's just some random lady I run into from time to time. I'm supposed to feel like my father's mate is my parent as well but I don't feel that way about her. Just my Dad and Sev." Draco explains.

"Me?" Severus asks in shock

"Well, yeah. I mean you're always there and looking out for me. You treat me like your kid and I guess I kinda see you as my father" Draco shrinks back as Severus bolts to his feet.

"THAT BITCH!" the potions professor shouts enraged, dots connecting in his head. "SHE STOLE MY FUCKING VEELA!"

"Wha..?" Harry asks, pulling Draco closer to him.

"Me and Lucius were dating before his inheritance, we thought we would be mates, we could feel the pull. He had to go home for his inheritance and when he came back he was already mated to that cow, Narcissa" Severus seethes. "They never felt right together, it hurt me to see them, to see how she treated him and Draco. His true mate would never have been able to do that"

"What do you mean 'how she treated Draco?" Harry questions in a deadly voice.

"Narcissa didn't like me. She despised being pregnant and hated children. After she had me she basically forgot I existed. She would always look at me coldly, when I was little I learnt not to cry because she would never come, and if she did she would just get mad"

"Where the hell was your father?" Harry asks.

"I was trying to deal with business and keep myself out of jail so I could look after him. I'm ashamed to say I never realised how bad it was until I got home from a three day business trip and found he hadn't been fed or changed the entire time" Lucius rasps from his spot on the bed.

"Dad!" Draco shouts and bolts to his side, reaching out to run a hesitant hand over him.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asks worried. Lucius smiles at his concern and reaches up an arm to pull his son down into a hug. Draco climbs onto the bed and curls up beside his father. Harry smiles softly and walks over. Running a hand through his mate's hair he smiles hesitantly at Lucius.

"Hello" Harry mutters awkwardly. Lucius smiles reassuringly at him.

"So you are my sons mate?" he asks. Harry nods and smiles tenderly down at Draco.

"Yeah, I found out when I had to save him from his house mates" Harry explains, fury flashing through him at the thought.

"Thank you for looking out for him. I'll have to show him how to control his powers" Lucius says, chuckling when Draco looks up at him in indignation.

"I know how to control my powers!" He pouts. Lucius and Harry chuckle, sharing an amused glance.

"To an extent you do. I'm still going to teach you" Lucius explains.

"Fine" Draco huffs and settles back down, eyes slipping closed.

"Sleep, Dragon." Harry soothes "I have to go back to classes but you stay here with your dad okay?"

"Mhmm" Draco hums. Harry bends down ad brushes a kiss across his mate's lips before nodding goodbye to Lucius and heading out.

"Harry? I thought you would stay in there with Draco" Blaise says.

"He's asleep and with his father" Harry explains before his eyes darken. "Who's up for a trip to Malfoy Manner?"

The twins grin and nod.

"Why?" Blaise asks, curiously, leaning against Fred.

"Because I have to have a little chat with Narcissa Malfoy" Harry replies, walking off down the hall. Fred, George and Blaise look at each other before grinning and running to catch up. After all, they can't let Harry have all the fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. (No matter how much I wish I did)

Chapter 5

Harry, being tailed by Blaise, Fred and George, stalks his way towards Snape's chambers. Banging on the door his green eye glow with rage. Severus Snape sits up in his desk chair, placing his glass of fire whiskey down and moving towards his door. Wondering who would be banging on it like that. When he opens it Harry Potter stalks past him, the three others following him.

"Come in Potter" Severus mutters to himself as he closes the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be up in the infirmary with Draco and Lucius?" Where he wanted to be. With his true mate. But it hurt too much. Had Lucius known? Had he just decided Severus wasn't good enough for him? Ignoring the pangs those thoughts bring the potions master turns back to the students standing around his desk.

"We need to use your Floo" Harry says sternly. Raising his eyebrows Snape wonders what happened to piss of the boy this much.

"Why?" he demands.

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor to grab Narcissa Malfoy's worthless hide, chuck her in a dungeon and show her what happens to people who hurt my mate" Harry growls. Fred, George and Blaise grin at each other, each thinking up a way to get back at Draco's mother. Even Snape's imagination supplies a few thoughts about potions that he would like to inflict on her.

"Whose dungeon?" Snape asks.

"Mine. I inherited an estate with a nice, dank disgusting dungeon underneath it. Perfect for a bitch like her" Harry snarls, stalking towards the fire place. Snape simply watches him as the brunette grabs a handful of floo powder, steps in, throws it down and in a hard determined voice riddled with rage states "Malfoy Manor". They all watch as he disappears in a flare of green smoke. Stepping back Snape gestures to the fireplace and with a slight bow dryly says "after you" and watches the other three follow the green eyed elf.

At Malfoy Manor Harry silently stalks through the halls, sensing the others following him. Using his abilities to feel the elements he heads up the stairs and down a hallway, stopping in front of a door he pulls out his wand.

"Ready?" he whispers, slamming open the door at their nods. A spell is immediately fired at them by Narcissa and deflected by Harry. Fred, George, Blaise and Severus all fire off separate immobilising spells. Narcissa goes down stiff as a board. Harry walks towards her as several pops signify the arrival of the house elves.

"I am Harry Potter, mate to Draco Malfoy and this is Severus Snape, true mate to Lucius Malfoy. We are here to exact punishment on Narcissa Malfoy for crimes against her family. Are any of you going to stop us?" Harry's gaze roams over the assembled creatures. When none of them make a move forwards and a few shake their heads Harry continues forwards and levitates Narcissa's stiff form. Moving back down to the fireplace, Harry steps forward and awkwardly pulls Draco's mother in with him.

"We're going to Potter Estate Emerald" Harry informs the others.

"Why Emerald?" Fred asks, grabbing a handful of green powder.

"I have many estates, and each one has a different jewel statue in the lobby. This one has an emerald snake" Harry explains. Throwing down his powder he states "Potter Estate Emerald" and disappears. Once again the others follow.

Potter Estate Emerald looks like a large Victorian town house. The furnishings inside are deep earthy tones with gold and green highlights. The foyer is tall and spacey with two staircases leading up the sides to a hallway. There is a door to either side of the foyer, one leading to a small waiting room for guests, the other to dining room, which then leads to the kitchen. Like Harry said curling up from the floor and reaching towards the ceiling a large emerald python bares its fangs menacingly, golden eyes seeming to flash at their entrance.

The group looks around in awe before following Harry around the statue and to a door centred between the two staircases. Harry lets out a sharp his and the door swings open silently allowing the group of five plus their captive to enter.

The dark elf walks into a far cell and carelessly drops Narcissa onto the cold ground before exiting the cell and spelling the metal bars closed. The cells are all enchanted with various spells to contain the occupants.

Once outside Harry releases Narcissa from the spells holding her immobile. The lady Malfoy immediately pulls herself off the ground and lunges at the bars, shrieking in outrage when she runs into an invisible wall and is pushed backwards. Blaise steps forwards and hands Harry her wand, which he had picked up back at the manor. Harry nods his thanks at the dark skinned boy and turns back to his fuming prisoner. He holds out the wand, with one hand on each and smiling brightly at Narcissa snaps it in half.

"We have to go now. But we will be back. Fred? George? Why don't you show her what she has to look forward to?" Harry steps backwards and waits besides Snape as the two red heads stalk forwards, pulling their wands out and aiming in a synchronised move.

"Furnunculus!" they both shouts, shooting each other pleased grins when Narcissa's skin is covered in boils. George makes a complicated move and a mirror appears in the cell, floating around Narcissa and spewing out insults.

"Good Job guys" Harry smirks.

"Yes, quite imaginative" Snape murmurs, lips twitching as he restrains himself from laughing. Fred and George envelope Blaise in their arms, each pressing kisses down the sides of his face.

"Can we get Blaise's mother next?" George asks, arms tightening around his twin and boyfriend. Harry frowns in confusion and watches as Blaise turns his head and whispers something to George who shakes his head and presses a gentle kiss to his brow.

"Blaise's mother is as bad as Narcissa" Fred explains, leaning his head on Blaise's shoulder. Harrys expression smooths into a determined look.

"Follow me" spinning on his heels he exits the dungeon, using parsletongue to lock the door behind him. Harry leads them up the right set of stairs and down a hallway into a study. The elf walks over to a chest seated on a cabinet and softly hisses to open it. The latch clicks open and he lifts the lid, reaching in and pulling out 5 armbands, silver and gold entwined. Handing one to each of them he places the other in his pocket for Draco.

"These are portkeys, touch them and say 'Emerald' and they will bring you straight here. Once you activate them, they will only work for you." The three students and one teacher slip the armband on, watching as it contorts to fit their size and glows before settling comfortably in place.

"You three go to Blaise's house and get his mother, bring her back here and lock her in besides Narcissa. The armbands will allow you to open the doors" Harry instructs, leading Fred, George and Blaise to the fireplace. He watches them leave before turning back to Snape and smiling to the older wizard.

"I need to get back to Draco and you need to get to your mate" he states before climbing into the floo and heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry makes his way back to the infirmary, getting halfway there when a feeling of panic slams into him through the bond that's beginning to form between him and Draco. The students in the hallway around him scream and jump out of his way as he race through the halls, growling with green eyes glowing eerily.

At the infirmary he slams through the doors, eyes zeroing in on the threats to his mate.

Draco is standing protectively in front of his father's unconscious figure with Ron and Hermione towering over him.

"You stuck up little shit!" Ron shouts "What are you and your death eater father planning?!"

"We know you're up to something. You and that traitor Harry" Hermione's know-it-all voice echoes through the room, closely followed by Harry's loud snarl. The red headed boy and the brunette girl spin around, stumbling backwards when he darts to Draco's side. Grabbing the blonde into his arms, he checks him over for injury.

"Harry, Harry! I'm fine. Really! I'm okay" Draco assures his mate, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck and gently nipping the skin there. Harry smiles softly at his mate and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Sensing movement he turns his head and snarls at the two Gryffindor's.

"Draco is my mate. If you so much as look at him wrong again you will suffer. Do you understand?" Harry asks in a deadly voice. Ron and Hermione furiously nod their head, backing out of the infirmary and sprinting away the second they're out the doors.

Harry sits down besides Lucius's bed and pulls Draco so that his mate is straddling his lap. Draco buries his face in Harry's neck again and nibbles on the skin there gently. Harry runs his fingers through his mates her and then through the feathers of his wings.

"My beautiful Veela" he murmurs, pleased when Draco starts purring. On the bed Lucius shifts restlessly, brow creasing in pain.

"No… please. Not my son…nonono…" Lucius murmurs. Draco starts to lift himself of Harry's lap, wanting to soothe his father. Harry tightens his grip on the blonde.

"Wait" he mutters to him, when Draco turns a confused betrayed look on him. A moment later Snape walks through the infirmary doors, strolling towards them. His pace picks up when Lucius lets out a choked cry.

"Comfort your mate Severus" Harry instructs softly, nodding when Snape eyes widen. The potions master hesitantly places his hand on the elder Malfoy's shoulder, stiffening when the blonde gives a keening cry and bolts upright, latching onto Snape. Severus automatically folds his arms around the shaking figure.

"Mate" Lucius murmurs, sobbing into Severus's shoulder. Severus moves onto the bed and pulls the blonde onto his lap.

"Shh. It's okay Lucius. I've got you." He whispers soothingly.

"Take him back to your rooms" Harry says, standing up. "Draco needs to eat and sleep and so does Lucius. You need to bond with him, Narcissa did a lot of damage to his Veela" Severus nods his understanding. Wrapping the pale form in a blanket he casts a lightening charm and carries his mate out of the room.

Draco leans against Harry, wrapping his wings around the dark haired elf.

"We should go back to your room and you can feed me pieces of fruit before we go to bed" Draco whispers, pulling back.

"Tired?" Harry asks, grinning at the mischievous light in silver eyes. A giant smile blooms on Draco's face.

"I never said we would sleep" the blonde flaps his wings, wafting a wave of pheromones over to his mate. Harry laughs loudly and ducks down, throwing Draco over his should, chuckling when the blonde lets out peals of laughter.

"Cheeky little mate" he growls, nipping Draco on the bottom with a sharp fang. He exits the room with the sound of Draco's happy laughter in his ears.

A/N: I AM SO SO VERY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! TO MAKE IT UP TO EVERYONE I WILL BE DOING AN UPDATE FOR EACH OF MY STORIES THIS WEEK! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Love, Stars*


End file.
